diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Wogen der Rache
Patch 8.1 ("Wogen der Rache") wurde im Dezember 2018 für World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth veröffentlicht. Übersicht * Neue Kriegsfront: Schlacht um die Dunkelküste: Im aschgrauen Schatten von Teldrassil schlagen die Nachtelfen gegen die Verlassenen zurück, um das Heimatland ihrer Ahnen in einer brandneuen kooperativen Kriegsfront zurückzuerobern. Zwischen den Schlachten werden Spieler entdecken, was sie in einer von den Feuern des Krieges neu geformten Version der Zone Dunkelküste erwartet. Diese neue Kriegsfront ist ab dem 12. Dezember für Allianzspieler verfügbar. Außerdem verkürzen wir den Kriegsfrontzyklus während der ersten zwei Wochen, damit Spieler beider Fraktionen noch vor den Feiertagen in den Genuss der Kriegsfront und all ihrer Belohnungen kommen können. * Fraktionsübergriffe: Schnappt euch eure Freunde und nehmt an den neuen Fraktionsübergriffen in Zandalar und Kul Tiras teil. Verteidigt euch gegen Eindringlinge oder dringt weit in gegnerisches Gebiet vor, um euch großartige Belohnungen zu sichern. * Haustierkampfdungeon: Gnomeregan: Versammelt euren persönlichen Streichelzoo und macht euch auf den Weg in die Hallen von Gnomeregan, wo euch in diesem neuen Haustierkampfdungeon spannende Herausforderungen erwarten. * Neue Traditionsrüstung für Blutelfen und Zwerge: Feiert euer Erbe mit zwei neuen Traditionsrüstungssets. * Erforscht bei Inselexpeditionen zwei neue Inseln: Macht euch bereit für zwei neue Inseln – Fördewald und Jorundall – und findet heraus, welche neuen Abenteuer euch bei Inselexpeditionen erwarten. Neue Kapitel der Kriegskampagne Eure Abenteuer in Kul TirasKriegskampagne (Horde) und ZandalarKriegskampagne (Allianz) gehen mit neuen Kapiteln der Kriegskampagne weiter. Stürzt euch in neue Questreihen und Missionen, um die Ziele eurer Fraktion voranzutreiben. Änderungen an Azeritrüstung Mit der Veröffentlichung von Wogen der Rache wird es für Spieler von Mythischen Schlüsselsteindungeons neue Möglichkeiten geben, an bestimmte Azeritrüstung zu gelangen. Diese Spieler können eine neue Währung – Titanenresiduum – verdienen und diese bei Thaumaturg Vashreen gegen bestimmte Gegenstände eintauschen. In diesem Beitrag im englischsprachigen Forum erfahrt ihr mehr darüber. Sobald die 2. Saison für mythische Schlüsselsteindungeons beginnt, führen wir neue Azeritboni ein und verpassen Gegenständen mit aktuell vier Ringen einen fünften Ring. Die Neuauswahlkosten für Azeritboni werden zurückgesetzt und das Zeitfenster wird von 72 Stunden auf 24 Stunden reduziert. Wer freundlichen, wohlwollenden oder respektvollen Ruf bei den Champions von Azeroth erreicht, schaltet jetzt die Quests zum Aufwerten des Herzens von Azeroth für alle Charaktere auf dem Account frei. Neues Reittier: Fleischwagen 400px Seid ihr bereit, das Abenteuer erneut zu erleben, das den Grundstein für die epischsten Geschichten Azeroths gelegt hat? Holt euch die Warcraft III: Reforged - Spoils of War Edition im Vorverkauf und ihr erhaltet den Fleischwagen als neues Reittier im Spiel, wenn Wogen der Rache aufgespielt wird! Auf PlayWarcraft3.com gibt es weitere Informationen. Die Schlacht um Dazar'alor beginnt am 23. Januar Unzählige Jahre lang war Dazar'alor das Zentrum des großen und mächtigen Imperiums der Zandalari. Die Wachen haben zahlreiche Anschläge auf König Rastakhan vereitelt, und die Stadt hat alten wie neuen Widrigkeiten getrotzt. Doch jetzt, da der Krieg über die Küsten von Zuldazar hereinbrandet, begibt sich die Allianz auf die waghalsige Mission, die goldene Pyramide zu belagern und das Band zu zerreißen, das die Zandalari mit der Horde verbindet. Zeitplan der Schlachtzugsveröffentlichung * 23. Januar – Normaler und Heroischer Schwierigkeitsgrad * 30. Januar – Mythischer Schwierigkeitsgrad und 1. Flügel des Schlachtzugsbrowsers * 13. Februar – 2. Flügel des Schlachtzugsbrowsers * 27. Februar – 3. Flügel des Schlachtzugsbrowsers Siehe auch * 17px Die Wogen der Rache brechen am 12. Dezember herein * 17px Vorschau: Neue Kriegsfront – Schlacht um die Dunkelküste * 17px Vorschau zu Wogen der Rache: Fraktionsübergriffe * 17px Neuer Haustierkampfdungeon: Gnomeregan * 17px Wogen der Rache * 17px Überlebensratgeber "Wogen der Rache" (Deutsche Untertitel) * 17px Schrecken der Dunkelküste Anmerkungen Kategorie:Patches Kategorie:World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth